Let's Do The CaramellDansen!
by OurLordDisco
Summary: Based on the 'ORG XIII does the CaramellDansen' videos on YouTube. Demyx discovers the CaramellDansen and somehow manages to force everyone into doing it. T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Demyx flipped through the _'book' _in his hands in disgust. "No wonder Zexion won't let this be referred to as literature!" He flung the Twilight book across the room, promising to have Axel burn it next time he was around. And then let Marluxia use it as garden manure. And then he heard it. The most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He scrambled to his computer with wide eyes. What is this magic that had made its way to his presence? On his computer screen were some animated girls dancing, to something called the _CaramellDansen. _Demyx's door burst open. "Tell me that's the CaramellDansen." grinned Axel. Demyx nodded gleefully, jumping up off his bed. "Oh I love this song!" Axel said. And then he did something that Demyx had never thought he'd see Axel (or anyone in the Organisation) do. He started dancing. And it was awesome. So awesome, in fact, that Demyx couldn't bear to miss out on the fun, and Wiki-how'd the steps and started dancing too **(A/N: of course he got it right within the first 30 seconds! He's Demyx**!). And they danced like that for a full ten minutes, until Axel nearly passed out from exhaustion, so they decided they best stop before someone died.

"Why haven't I heard this before?" Demyx gasped. "It's just amazing and brilliant! Take the awesomeness of all your favourite things, and times them by 6, and you get half of the CaramellDansen's awesomeness!"

"Well said, IX," Axel agreed, "If only the rest of 'em shared our _'love'_ for this song." Demyx, who had been lying across the bed with his feet hanging off the side, shot up.

"Axel! I know what we're going to do today!"

"Superior! Superior!" Demyx called the name, running down the halls of the castle.

"Please tell me you haven't destroyed anything this time." Xemnas said. Demyx stopped in front of his leader, laughing, and then shivering at the memory.

"No, no, I've learnt to not put Francium in the washing machine. Superior, I have an amazing, superca...ca... Mary Poppins idea!"

"For the last time, IX, you can't keep Heartless as pets and train them to be your minion army. That idea is just so wrong... on so many levels."

"Nah, it's ok, Superior, I don't want to do that anymore. No, Superior, I think we should have every member of our beloved Organisation come together... to dance the CaramellDansen." Demyx grinned and bit his lip in anticipation.

"The what?" Xemnas blinked, not sure exactly what a CaramellDansen was, but was sure it would end badly.

"It's this epic new meme song taking the world by storm. It's very catchy, and it's got a really cool dance and please can we do it, please?"

"What in Kingdom Hearts is a meme?"

"It's like a viral thing... something that gets spread throughout the internet and stuff."

"A virus? IX, I don't think spreading a virus through the Organization is very healthy." **(A/N: get your head out of the gutter, fool!) **

"Not a real virus." Demyx assured him quickly, "It's just because it's so entertaining that one feels the need to show all their friends, and the friends show their friends, and etcetera. Please, Superior? I've already got Axel to agree with it!"

"No. It's not a good idea. Forget about it." Xemnas said firmly. Normally, Demyx would drop it. Xemnas had shown wisdom in the past, and Demyx knew that sometimes his brilliant plans could end in disaster. But this was the CaramellDansen, and he knew that this time, Superior was wrong, and by Kingdom Hearts was he going to prove it.

"Superior…I wonder if you recall an event that occurred a few months ago." Demyx said innocently, putting on his very formal, smarty pants voice. Xemnas looked at him in shock. No, he wouldn't dare. "It was that time where Xigbar rearranged the letters of your name and found it could mean something… well, I'm sure you remember what it was."

"Number IX, drop it." Xemnas warned. But he couldn't stop Demyx this time. Maybe he was right, maybe the CaramellDansen _was _a virus… that was possessing Demyx.

"And remember when everyone found out and they were all being so mean to you? But then I told them to leave you alone… and they did? You owe me, Superior." Xemnas sighed.

"Damn it IX! Ok, fine, you get your dance thing!"

"YES!" The exclamation of joy could be heard throughout the castle.

Somewhere within the expanse of time, a fangirl shivered. "What's wrong?" Her friend across from her asked. "Nothing, I just get the feeling that something adorable, and violent, is about to happen."

**Author's Note:**** Ok, so that was the introduction to my random story about Demyx forcing everyone to do the CaramellDansen. When Demyx speaks to Xemnas, he gets kind of OOC. I've been writing from the POV of a manipulative bad guy, and that has kind of leaked in here. Or maybe the CaramellDansen has possessed him with its magical powers of catchiness. Sorry anyway. This is kind of a prequel to all the 'Org XIII do the CaramellDansen' videos on YouTube. This is why they are doing it in the first place.**

**Disclaimer:**** I created Kingdom Hearts. Then some butt-monkey from eBay took it while I was asleep and sold it, so I don't own Kingdom Hearts anymore. And I don't own Twilight. However, I do own a pile of ashes that are the remains of many Twilight books that I have set fire to. I do not own the CaramellDansen either, and of all these things, that is what makes me saddest. Oh, and Francium in the washing machine is based off of a YouTube video as well. I did, however, make up the Heartless Minion Army. :D**

**Reviews keep me alive. Bye ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Breaking News**

"Axel! Axel, we did it! I convinced him!" Demyx shouted for the world to hear.

"Really? Sweet! To be honest, I expected the plan to fall through." Axel high fived Demyx (who was rather reluctant due to Axel's lack of faith). Zexion, who had been walking to the library and reading, blinked. Plan? Demyx… and Axel… have a plan? Oh crap.

"Plan? What plan would this be?" Zexion asked, shutting his book.

"Oh! Me and Axel…" Demyx started.

"Axel and I," Zexion corrected out of habit.

"But you weren't there." Said Demyx, confused.

"Never mind. Carry on."

"Yeah, me and Axel have just convinced Superior to let us all do the CaramellDansen together!"

"Cara…what? Wait, all of us?"

"Yeah, we're all going to do it together!" Axel said, "Even you, so be happy about it!"

"But I don't even know what the Cara…. Thing is!"

"It's a fantastic song with a fantastic dance!" Song. Dance. Song and dance… and the Organization. Uh oh.

"Right, well, have fun with that. I'm not doing it." Zexion tried to walk away, but Demyx stepped in front of him.

"You've got to. Superior has ordered it. You don't want to be the odd one out, do you?"

"Trust me, I won't be odd, and I certainly won't be doing it." He stopped, "and what do you mean, Superior orders it? That's ridiculous."

"He did. I asked him, and he said it was ok!" Demyx said. Zexion rolled his eyes. That wasn't the same thing.

"Believe what you will, but I am not dancing!" Zexion said firmly. Axel stepped forward, grinning.

"Ok, then, how 'bout we…" Without warning he darted forward and took the book Zexion was holding out of his hands and held it up in the air. Zexion looked up at it. Axel was much taller than he was, but Zexion could probably reach the book… if he jumped. But he wasn't about to give Axel the satisfaction.

"Hand it over, Axel." He growled. Axel paused, thinking for a second, and then nodded.

"Ok, sure, I'll give it back to you. If you agree to do the dance." Zexion sent a death glare at Axel.

"No. Hand me my stuff back. As your Superior, I order you."

"Such a shame," Axel sighed, then shivered. "Brr, it's cold, don't you think, Dem?"

"It is a bit, isn't it?" Demyx agreed, playing along. Zexion's eyes widened. They wouldn't dare.

"If only we had a fire. Hey, have you seen any combustible things nearby? Something I can catch alight, to warm this place up?"

"I can't say I have… wait, don't you have that book you want to get rid of?" Demyx suggested, smiling. Axel shared the smile. "Why, yes, as a matter of fact, I do!" He held the book in front of him, "Why, here it is!" Zexion bit his lip. Was this book worth it? Was it any good?

"Ah, ok! Fine!" Zexion cried, "I'll do the dance! Now give me my book back!" Axel and Demyx high fived as Axel returned the book to its rightful owner. "You know what; I'm not that cold anymore." Zexion left to find a good desk to whack his head against repeatedly.

"This is great!" Demyx said. "That's 4 down and only…" he stopped to count on his fingers.

"Nine, Dem, nine more to go." Axel said.

"Right! Now, who to ask next?"

Vexen was in his lab, 'experimenting'. People think he experiments and tests all day, but really, most of the time he just makes things explode for the hell of it. "Vexen? I'm curious. Exactly what do you do here?" It was Demyx. Vexen turned to look at him.

"I research. Kingdom Hearts related stuff," Vexen said, irritated, "It'd bore you. Goodbye now, IX."

"No it wouldn't," said Demyx as he plucked a jar full of orange liquid off of a shelf, "Say, what does this do?"

"That does something very dangerous, so put it back and get out of here."

"What happens if I put these together?" Demyx picked up a packet of green powder.

"Uh... we'll all die. Put it back." Demyx grinned at this.

"Oh, that would be so awesome! I'm going to try!" _He's bluffing, _thought Vexen, _even he'd not that stupid... but then again, this is the kid who wanted a pet Heartless..._ Demyx opened the green packet and unscrewed the lid off the jar.

"Don't… don't!" said Vexen. Demyx ignored him. "Ah! What do I have to do to get you to stop?"

"You could dance. The CaramellDansen. We're doing in. Either that, or we die." Demyx took a pinch of green powder and held it over the orange liquid.

"OK! Fine! I'll…" he winced, "dance!" Demyx grinned and put the packet and jar safely back on the lab bench. "Sweet, I'm holding that to you, Vex!" Demyx left the lab. "Remember, I can always find that stuff again. See you later!" Vexen face palmed.

"Come on, Lux; please do the dance with us!" Demyx begged. Luxord crossed his arms and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table in front of him. "Yeah, Ok, kid. I'll do it." he said. Demyx's eyes lit up. "On one condition. We're going to play a game. If you win, I'll do it." Demyx slumped, knowing how much Luxord kicked ass at games. "Look, I'll even let you pick the game." said Luxord. "But 'Let's cause pain to Luxord' isn't a real game, so don't pick it." Demyx thought for a bit, looking down, but then he lightened up and smiled.

"Ok, ok! Let's play… Guitar Hero! It's a real game, so let's go!" Demyx said. Luxord grinned. "Ok, kid, but be forewarned. I am even good at Guitar Hero!" As soon as Demyx turned away, Luxord groaned and cursed quietly. Not even he, the Gambler of Fate, could beat Demyx at a musical instrument.

Demyx and Luxord were both holding their guitar controllers, standing in front of the TV. They were surrounded by other Organization members, who were interested in seeing how this particular battle would end. Demyx flipped through the song list. "This one ok?" he asked. Luxord had never even heard of the song before, but never the less, he said, "Oh yeah, this is my best one!"

"Good, so you won't mind if I put it on 'Super-mega-impossible-we're-all-going-to-die' level?"

"What… that's not a level is it?"

"It's a special mod-level for special, brilliant people who perfect the hardest level." Demyx explained. Luxord smiled weakly at this.

When the game started, Demyx's hands flew at the speed of light. It looked, to the spectators, as though he had a few spare hands helping him, which you would probably need to complete the song… because the song itself was faster than anything any of them could have possibly imagined. Luxord, in the end, just pressed the buttons in a random sequence, lucky to get a few points every now and then. The Gambler of Fate never stood a chance.

"So remember, Luxord, don't let me down!" said Demyx after winning the game. Luxord just groaned.

**My Muse lies elsewhere. In fact, Muse has been taken hostage by deviantART and Facebook. I had to do this without Muse, which is PAINFUL because Muse does all the work… I'm just the typing organ! So if this sucks… blame deviantART and Facebook. **

**I will no longer be placing disclaimers at the beginning/end of my stories… they'll be on my profile. Oh, and if you find something wrong, notify me. It was probably my sister.**


	3. Chapter 3

Axel knocked on Larxene's door. "Oi, Larxy, it's me, can I come in?"

"Whatever." She said, irritated. So he walked in. Larxene was sitting cross legged on her bed reading 'the Ice Man.' It was a book about a serial killer, which freaked Axel out immensely. "What do you want, Axel?"

"Well, Demyx and I are organising an Organization wide event, which has been approved by the Superior." Said Axel

"And this event is?" Larxene summoned a few of her knives, just in case it was something terrible.

"We're all going to do the CaramellDansen." You'd never guess that he was silently praying that he won't get stabbed to death. But you could definitely tell he was about to be. Larxene put her book down and walked over to Axel. "Are you sure you don't want to change your answer?" she asked, holding the knives dangerously close to his neck. "Of course I'm sure," he said. Larxene narrowed her eyes. "Who's doing it?"

"So far: Demyx, Xemnas, Zexion and myself. Demyx is working on Vexen and Luxord. And no doubt, since Xemnas is in, Saix won't have much choice either." Larxene thought for a moment, then retracted her knives and shrugged. "Ok, I'll do it. I'd like to see the old guys make fools of themselves, but we've got to tape it and post it onto YouTube." Axel blinked stupidly, absolutely speechless. He hadn't really expected Larxene to give in so easily. "Uh... great, well, um... cool."

Roxas was sitting off the side of his bed, looking into space. "Hey Roxas, it's your buddy, Axel," Axel said as he entered the room. He sat down on the bed beside Roxas. "Listen, the Organization is doing this thing, and you've got to participate." Roxas was silent for a minute, and just when Axel thought that Roxas might have died, he said, "'Kay."

"Cool, meet us in the Chamber of Why on Friday at 7 p.m. Got it memorized?"

"'Kay."

"Do you have a vocabulary that extends past 'kay'?"

"Yep." 

Axel hated Marluxia's garden for many reasons. The fact that he had gotten lost _again _was probably the biggest one. He'd been wandering through the place for what seemed like hours, and again found himself in front of an elephant shaped topiary bush, right beside the entrance. He growled in frustration, and was about to set the place on fire, when he noticed a sticky note on the wall beside the door. In rushed handwriting was _'in the greenhouse'. _Axel face-palmed. The greenhouse was just to the left of the topiary bush. _How did I not think to go there? _

In the greenhouse was the most spectacular site. There was a huge red flower spotted with uniform red dots, it also had a mouth full of sharp teeth, and Marluxia was trying to feed it a small, struggling, green dinosaur. Axel stood, mouth agape, as Marluxia fearlessly threw the dinosaur into the flower's mouth. Immediately a metal gate dropped down from the ceiling, separating the two Nobodies from the monstrous plant.

"Nice flower," Axel said weakly, once he was sure it was safe to speak. Marluxia turned around to look at him, smiling. "Thank you! It's a Giant Piranha Plant from the Super Mario World. If you like, I could show you the Venus Fire Trap, which is basically the same thing, except bigger, and it spits fire balls."

"Uh, no, that's ok." Axel said hastily, "I've got to talk to you about something, outside." They left the greenhouse. "Ok, so I know you want Castle Oblivion." Marluxia looked at Axel, saying nothing. "And I think I have a plan that will assure that the Sexman will give it to you."

"And what plan would that be?" Marluxia asked slowly,

"Ah, but if I told you now, then I wouldn't be able to bribe you," Axel smirked.

"Of course there's a bribe. What do you want?"

"The CaramellDansen. We're all going to be doing it. If you do it, I'll get you Oblivion." Axel said, "Oh, and since the idea has the approval of the Superior, you will have to do it anyway. So you can do it on his terms or mine." Marluxia rubbed his chin in thought. Axel snapped his fingers, making a small flame that promptly went out. He did this several times; to show he really didn't care less what Marluxia said.

"Well, it's not exactly like I have much of a choice either way." Marluxia decided, "May as well choose the option that results in a benefit for me." The two shook on it. "And in the case where I do not get what has been promised to me, be aware that the Piranha Plant likes Nobodies more than Yoshies."

"Of course it does."

**Author's Note: The Chamber of Why was created by Xemnas for things as crazy as this dance business (also where the annual eating contest is held. And Christmas parties). At this time, Roxas is super-zombie and Xion isn't there (because she's not in the videos, so don't flame me over that). I am so sure they've been to Mario World and Square Enix is keeping it from us. I have no idea what the plural of Yoshi is. For this story, it's Yoshies. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **


	4. Chapter 4

Demyx and Axel were sitting cross-legged on the floor in Axel's room as they poured over a piece of paper with pens in their hands.

"Ok, so Xemnas we can cross," Axel said, crossing Xemnas' name from the list of Nobodies, "And Zexion, and ourselves. I also got Larxene, Marluxia and Roxas." He crossed those names off,

"I succeeded with Vexen and Luxord, so we can cross them off as well." Demyx added, crossing those names off as well. "That just leaves Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus and Saix." Axel nodded and stood up. "Well, I'm taking Xigbar and Lexaeus."

"Ok, cool, that leaves me with... wait! Hey! Don't leave me with the scary ones!" Axel had already left.

-Elsewhere-

Axel nearly died. He was _that close _to getting shot. "What in Kingdom Hearts are you doing?" Axel shouted. Xigbar grinned and shrugged, "Shooting flies. It's great target practice. I'd move if I were you, though."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to ask you something anyway, so shut up and pay attention." Xigbar put is arrowguns away.

"Go on."

"Ok, so have you ever heard of the CaramellDansen?"

"Yeah, a stupid dance and song combo that is absolutely awful. Are we going to go kill the creators? 'Coz I'll need my other eye patch if that's the case."

"Even better," Axel grinned, "We're going to DO the CaramellDansen!" Xigbar stared at him for a moment, as if expecting Axel to laugh and call it a prank. When that didn't happen, Xigbar clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, good luck with that."

"No, you're doing it too," said Axel. Xigbar smiled,

"What? As if!"

"Yes."

"Axel, I don't think you understand. I am your Superior, so you can't tell me what to do."

"Yes, but this particular... assignment has the backing of Mans- I mean Xemnas, which means that, in this instance, I _can _tell you what to do." Axel smirked and Xigbar's jaw dropped. "But think of it this way," Axel continued, "fangirls like cutsy stuff. And I can say without a doubt that your fangirls will go absolutely ballistic over you doing the CaramellDansen." Xigbar began rubbing his chin in thought, and Axel smirked again. He was an absolute sucker for fangirls.

"Well... all right, but _only _for the fangirls, and after that, _then _I can kill those awful singers."

"Of course."

"Xa- Xaldin?" Demyx stuttered, "Xaldin... I-I have to tell you... uh, the Superior... we're organising a thing... Superior allows it, here's the info." Demyx held out a piece of white paper that was folded into a thick square. He then opened a Dark Corridor and ran for it. He hid in the Hall of Dark Fears as he waited for the tell-tale exclamation of anger that would tell him that Xaldin had indeed read the note. "I have to do a WHAT?" There he goes. "DEMYX!" Demyx squeaked, silently preying to every God he had ever heard of, plus a few he made up in the moment, plus a few super heroes. Naturally, Xaldin decided to check in the most obvious hiding place there is, which, incidentally, was the Hall of Dark Fears. Oops. Xaldin immediately spotted Demyx cowering in the corner.

"Oh don't kill me! Please don't kill me!"

"Explain this!" Xaldin growled, throwing the creased paper at Demyx's head.

"It's... uh; an activity that... uh... has approval from the Superior... soyou'vereallygottadoitandnotkillme!" But rather than doing what Demyx suggested, Xaldin instead decided to summon his spears. Demyx squeaked in fright and portal'd away to Axel's room. It was lucky that Axel wasn't doing the things that he _usually _did alone, but checking his emails.

"Axel you've got to help me! Xaldin's going to kill me!"

"Ah. He didn't take it too well, then? I was wondering what he was screaming at."

"Help me!" Xaldin stalked in, so angry you could visibly see the veins about to pop in his head.

"What the hell is this?" he spat through clenched teeth.

"Let me explain this," Axel said smoothly, "Basically, we convinced the Superior to let us make up a song/dance extravaganza thing, and you've got to do it. Got it memorised?" Xaldin shook his head.

"Screw that. I'm not going to be involved in your stupid, girly... _thing_, so you can forget it. Got _that _memorised?"

"Ah, but you see, we have the backing of the Superior, so you've got to do it. Oh, and by the way, if you ever try to use my catchphrase again, I will literally cut you up... with Demyx's_ sitar_-"

"Sasha doesn't need to be involved in this!" Demyx cut in,

"-and burn you, _got it memorised_?" Xaldin watched him for a moment and decided that he probably would go through with that threat.

"I honestly don't believe that Superior would actually sanction something this stupid."

"Well, he's in his office. You want to go ask him?" Axel asked.

"Yes, in fact, I do." Xaldin opened a Dark Corridor and left through it.

"Don't worry, Demyx. Once the Superior tells him that he, in fact, _does _have to do what we say, he'll have no reason to kill us violently." Somehow, that didn't really make Demyx feel any better.

-In the Superior's office-

Superior Xemnas, was in his office, doing important paperwork and other Superior duties (but mainly watching anime) when Xaldin appeared.

"No, don't call him short, he'll kill you! Oh, Number III, I wasn't expecting you." He closed the laptop lid and turned to Xaldin. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Superior, I heard a rumour from numbers VIII and IX that you have approved of a ridiculous song/dance thing called the CaramellDansen. I ask that you please dispel these rumours."

"But of course," said Xemnas, "They're true."

"Oh thank you, glad you could clear that up... wait, true?" Xaldin was disbelieving. No, surely the good Superior wasn't that stupid. It was the one thing he could count on, being surrounded by idiots constantly; at least the Superior was smarter than that. But apparently he wasn't!

"Yes. True."

"Why?"

"I don't need to answer to you, number III. They want you to do it, so do it, don't complain to me, I'm a very busy person." Xaldin forced down a torrent of swear words and suggestions on where Xemnas' superiority should be shoved, and just growled, "Yes, _Superior._"

- -We're sick of Xaldin's whining; let's go see Lexaeus Lex Lexington Mustard -

Lexaeus was in his room at a desk, writing in a notebook, doing what looked like nothing much at all. However, this does not warrant Axel's sudden, unexpected and unwanted appearance.

"Hey there, Lexaeus. So, I'm sure you've heard about the, uh, dancing thing going around." Lexaeus said nothing, as usual, being a firm believer in the 'if I ignore it it'll go away' theory. Axel was a firm believer in the 'if I annoy it enough, eventually it'll pay me attention' movement. "So what do you think, doing the CaramellDansen?" Silence. "Can I take that silence as approval?" _No! No, you can't! I despise the very thought of it! _Lexaeus' only reaction was a slow blink, seemingly indifferent. "Really? Awesome! So I'll be seeing you in the Chamber of Why, yes? Good. See you there, then!" _No, no, no, no! Damn it._ Axel left with a conspiring grin. _Oh dear God._

-And now for something completely different-

_I hate you Axel, I hate you so much. _The repeating thoughts in the head of Demyx as he prepared to go and visit Saix. As always, Saix could be found on the Alter of Naught, being angsty over Kingdom Hearts. "Err... uh... Number VII," said Demyx, "I don't know if – if you're aware... but, uh, there's a... a, uh th-"

"Is this about the dance everyone is being forced into?" Saix asked, "If so, I am aware. Superior has already told me."

"So... so you're ok with it?"

"Oh, not at all. If I could, I would murder both you and Axel, very, _very _painfully," Demyx flinched, "However, since Superior said I have to do it, I must refrain from that... for now." Demyx gaped.

"Uh... oh- ok, I'll just... give this to you, then..." He handed Saix a piece of blue paper and promptly disappeared, still fearing for his life, despite what Saix said.

**A/N: UGH. Ok, that's everyone. Now, for the actual dancing part. I feel that this chapter is terrible, it took me ages to write, I just didn't **_**feel **_**like it. So, sorry. I'm a liar too. I said it'd be up by the 10****th****, then on the 9****th**** I realised it wasn't happening, so I changed it to the 15****th****. It is now the 16****th****. *FAIL* Good news is, I've got two one-shots on the way. I won't say anything else, but I can tell you: A half-blind lawyer and an adorable boy in armour. :D. And there is a chapter fic bouncing around in my head, but that's on hold until this and Doctor Nobody is finished. My disclaimer will be on my profile. Sorry again.**


	5. Chapter 5

All the members of Organisation XIII were lined up together in the Chamber of Why (apart from Demyx and Axel who were standing in front of them while they tried to get the laptop and projector working). The Chamber itself looked an awful lot like a prison cell, with bars on the small window and white stone walls/floor that looked eternally cold. Demyx had tried sprucing it up with a few pictures of anime girls dancing, but in the end it only had the effect of a bad horror movie with some child psycho killer in it, which _really_ didn't make the Nobodies feel any better about the task they were getting involved in. There were a few moments of silence, and then Demyx decided he should probably say something, to get the ball rolling. He cleared his throat and began,

"Er... Hi! Welcome to the Chamber of Why, for our first session of learning to do the CaramellDansen!" Demyx received a multitude of death glares from many a member. He laughed a little out of fear, "You know what? Your turn, Axel!" He stepped back, hoping he was out of sight, and Axel stepped forward.

"Right, you all know why you're here: I'm an asshole. However, I am an asshole with Superior permission, so get the fuck over it and do what I say," it was then that Axel remembered that this fic was meant to be rated PG and such language shouldn't be used in the presence of small children. "Anyway, I thought it'd be best if we play a video of the CaramellDansen, so those who have never seen the amazingness that it is can become familiar with it. So, you know, enjoy." Axel clicked a key on the laptop and the projector glowed to life, displaying a YouTube video of the CaramellDansen, which began playing. The reactions of our beloved Heartless audience were varied. Xemnas was repeatedly facepalming, mumbling, 'why did I do this? Why did I do this?'

Xigbar had his fingers in the shape of a gun, and alternated between mock shooting the dancing people on the screen and mock shooting himself (he would have done both for real, had weapons not been banned from the lessons on the CaramellDansen).

Xaldin had his hands wrapped around his neck, trying to choke himself; Vexen was laughing and shaking his head at the whole ridiculousness of it all.

Lexaeus had his arms crossed and had chosen not to react at all, though even Sora could have seen (and Sora has an IQ of only 13.9) that he was a little displeased. No, scratch that, very displeased. So displeased, in fact, that I doubt there would be little else that could displease him.

Zexion was attempting to force-choke the dancers, and knowing him, he could probably get it to work.

Saix, who had at one point been staring blankly, was now at the Superior's side, silently shouting at him for being such an idiot (someone's got to, and Saix is the only one with the ability to).

Luxord wasn't paying any attention at all, lost in his own thought processes (and probably pissed off his nut).

Marluxia and Larxene were sharing conspiring glances every few minutes, but actually seemed to be enjoying themselves. But if you asked them to admit it, you'd more than likely be asking for a death sentence. And Roxas... was being a zombie. He was staring and not showing any sort of false emotion, and unlike Lexaeus, he wasn't faking it.

Eventually, to the majority of Organisation members' joy (or false joy), the video finished. Demyx stepped up, grinning. "That was awesome! Ok, so now that you have all seen it, and know the song, you can try it yourselves! Oh, and remember the agreements that are forcing you into this. I'll put the wiki how article up in case you can't figure out how to do it from the video. Me and Axel will go around helping you guys!" Cue death glares.

"Get to it!" Axel shouted. He was mostly ignored, until Larxene and Marluxia grinned, and they put their hands up beside their heads, like the CaramellDansen. Demyx smiled brightly,

"Yes!" He pressed a key on the computer and the CaramellDansen began playing. Many groans later, the Nobodies began to comply, and actually dance (I KNOW, IT'S **WEIRD**), however forced they were. For example, Axel had to physically grab Zexion's arms and puppeteer the moves for him for a few minutes before he gave in and did it himself.

Vexen danced while he considered how exactly he could kill Axel and Demyx without getting caught. "Oh come on Vexen, smile a little, you look like I just killed your grandma, your dog, and peed on your favourite rug." (Although that would probably have a normal person in hysterical tears, for a Nobody, it just 'pisses them off'). So Vexen smiled, and it was... a purely evil smile. A MANIACLY evil smile. Take every synonym for 'evil', put them before the word 'smile', and you may even get Vexen's smile. It's hard to comprehend how truly terrifying the smile was. But if Hitler and Big Brother had a child, and that child had a child with Satan, and that child had a child with the child of Voldemort and Darth Vader, and that child were to smile, it would probably the closest you could get to how awfully evil Vexen looked at that moment. (Sorry for that image, people) It could make a serial killer cry.

Roxas hadn't moved at all since he'd gotten there. It was quite unnerving. It took ten minutes of trying to convince him, threatening him, puppeteer-ing, for Axel to get the brilliant idea of bribery. So, yes, Roxas did eventually do the CaramellDansen, with a sea-salt ice-cream sticking out of his mouth. It was amazing; the entire Organisation _was doing the CaramellDansen. _And what was even more amazing, was that every single one of them were _actually enjoying it _in their own, creepy way, whether they were making up for lost childhood, having fun watching other people feel embarrassed, or actually thinking that maybe the song was not as terrible as once believed (or else too drunk to do/think anything other than what everyone else was doing). Of course, everyone would forget their brief, faint hint of artificial euphoria the moment the music finished, so Axel decided that he needed to leave early and...Uh...do laundry. Yes, of course, laundry, because there were no Lesser Nobodies to do it. Nope, not at all.

So Demyx was left to end the session. He turned off the music once the song was finished, and everyone stopped dancing and breathed heavily (they've been doing the CaramellDansen for the last two hours or so, after all) and Demyx took their brief moment of distraction to say,

"All right, that was awesome. We all meet back here next week at the same time, make sure you practice and stuff in your own time, and uh, bye!" He quickly teleportaled away. Far away. To somewhere no one would expect (so you can rule out Disneyland, the Twilight Town music story, the David Bowie Tribute and the Pool-that-Shouldn't-Exist), before anyone was able to get up and beat Demyx to a pulp. Oh well, same time next week...

**A/N: I have three things to say on this chapter. 1-it's short, 2- it's terrible, and 3- those facts aren't stopping me. I have 2 more chapters to go, and that makes me really happy, as this will be my first finished chapter fic. ^_^ *happy dance*Next chapter is the actual video recording; the next is what each Nobody thought of the whole experience. Standard disclaimer, dedicated to everyone who has favourited, reviewed, alerted or even remotely enjoyed it. **

**Do you know what I do every morning? I wake up early for school, and I go check my emails. And when I find a review sitting in my inbox, I feel happy. I'm happy all day. And when I get home, I'm in the mood to write fanfiction. DO YOU SEE WHERE I'M GOING? REVIEW! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I give up. The rating will go up to T, because there is just so much swearing! So, this was out waaaay later than I originally intended. Why? I could come up with a whole lot of crap about being swamped with school and having writer's block and being sick, except that is plain bullshit. Truth of the matter is, I'm a lazy ass fuck. Get it memorised. Oh, and du-du-du-du means drum roll, just saying.**

۞ Several weeks since the last chapter later ۞

Axel was not in the mood to be waking up at three in the morning. Particularly not when he was dreaming of sexy women in bikinis. And definitely not to some creeper staring at him. He heard a sound like a motorcycle revving. This morning was not going well for him. He cracked his eyes open a little, to find two green-blue eyes about an inch away from his nose. FUCKING HELL!" he shouted, pushing the face away from him. "GOD DAMMIT, DEMYX! DON'T DO THAT!" Demyx started laughing, even though he was in pain (having been pushed back-first into the floor), still with the motorcycle alarm going.

"Sorry Axel, but I'm just excited! Do you know why?"

"Um... do I want to?" He asked,

"Well, it was your idea." _How much would I have to drink to condone being woken at this ungodly hour? Shit, how much would I have to drink to not even remember drinking at all?_ But then he remembered what they were doing that _day. _

"Oh, yeah, the CaramellDansen!" he said unenthusiastically, getting up out of bed, "Totally up for it, but Demyx? NOT AT THREE FUCKING AM IN THE MORNING!" He summoned flaming Chakrams, so Demyx yelped and ran out of the room.

۞ .۞ .۞ .۞

We now find Demyx in the Quarter of Echoing Souls, otherwise known as the intercom room. Oh yeah, he's going there. He stood at the big, fancy control panel, grinning, and flicked on the microphone and pushed a button on the computer. Immediately, over the loud speaker, played a painful concoction of dial-up internet tone, Xion's freaky scream (though Demyx didn't know that it was Xion's scream, he just thought it was an annoying sound), an elk's call, a fire truck siren, Hollow Ichigo's laugh, TV static, the Dalek's catchphrase and a pig's squeal. Considering that this is still about 3:30 in the morning, well, let's just say, the people of Neverland heard the oddest sound of people screaming. Demyx flipped the irritating sounds off and said into the microphone, "Good morning everyone! This is your friendly neighbourhood water-wielder, better known as Demyx, coming to you live from the Quarter of Echoing Souls! And might I say you're all looking fit as a fiddle! Anyway, this morning I woke up with the most wonderful thought. Guess what we're doing today? That's right, today is the day that we film, du-du-du-du, The CaramellDansen! Yes, C-D Day is here! Cue angelic chorus! And I expect you all in the Chamber of Why by 10 o'clock, so don't forget! Ok, Demyx out!" Demyx turned the intercom off and chuckled, and then Dark Corridor'd off to the Chamber of Why.

۞. ۞. ۞. ۞

Let's skip the many universal exclamations of 'FUCK YOU DEMYX!' and the many attempts at Demyx's life and warp our way to the Chamber of Why. After consuming three times the recommended monthly amount of caffeine in seven hours and beating most of the murderous urges out of their systems, the Organisation turned up. They walked in on the oddest of sights. Demyx had decked out the usually bland colour scheme with bright pastel blue, pink, purple, yellow and green screens, with stars and sparkles. In front of the screens were big fancy video cameras on tripods, all connected to his laptop, which was on a folding table behind the cameras. The Organisation was stunned, they hadn't expected Demyx to even go through with the plan, much less put this amount of work into it. "Demyx, this is impressive," said Xigbar, "What is all this?"

"Oh, these are Chibi Screens!" said Demyx brightly, "See, you stand in front of them, and I do something fancy with the computer, and it converts whatever is standing before it into Chibi form. It's a bit of a smokescreen, since I know how many of you don't want to do this. At least this way, most viewers won't know it's the real you!" Come on, you have to commend the guy on his pure brilliance in that moment.

"Good idea, kid," Xigbar said, nodding. He pointed at what looked like a huge battery with a spout, standing at Demyx's feet, "May I ask what that is?"

"Oh, it's a Bishie-Sparkle Machine. I thought it'd add a bit of-" He was interrupted by a slap in the face. Saïx then grabbed the front of Demyx's coat and brought it forward roughly so they were nose to nose.

"We. Are. Not. SPARKLING." He growled.

"Ok, ok! No sparkles!" Demyx yelped. Apparently satisfied, Saïx pushed him away and stalked off, probably to complain to Xemnas (having done short on nothing else for the last few weeks). Demyx straightened himself up and grinned to prove that he was okay (not that anyone doubted he wasn't. Demyx was, like, unable to die). "Ok, no sparkles," and then he added in and undertone, "because it's Saïx's 'time of the month'."

"Probably is, but don't let him here you say that," said Axel, who had appeared behind Demyx. "Did ya' want to get to get this started any time soon? I'll get them lined up if you set the music up." Demyx nodded and turned to the computer. Axel then turned to the crowd of Nobodies and shouted, "Right you little shits...and Superior...and Roxas...and anyone else I'm supposed to show the slightest hint of tolerance or general non-hatred for. Time to get your asses into gear. Line up! Order doesn't matter just get in there!" So the Organisation lined up in groups of three before the Chibi-screens. Demyx set the music on a timer, then ran to stand between Xigbar and Luxord. Axel followed suit, standing between Marluxia and Larxene (it's like a glimpse into the future, isn't it?).

And...they danced. Hands opening and closing beside the head, hips shaking, knees forward and back in a running motion. Vexen, who was sporting his forced paedophilic/evil/Russian grin, and was the only member of the original 7 (par Xigbar, who had actually grown to nearly like the CaramellDansen... or at least detest it a little less) who wasn't frowning. The other members were actually having a lot of fun, and, again, Roxas was doing fucking _nothing_! "Honestly, will he ever learn?" Axel sighed, stepping round the back of the group to join Roxas and bribe him into moving. (The traitor bastard ended up dancing with Naminé too! Without a bribe or anything!). And all too soon (or not soon enough, depending on your personal preference), the song was over.

"That's it guys!" Demyx said breathlessly, "That's it! No more CaramellDansen!" They were all much too relieved for those who were supposedly lacking hearts.

And as it turned out, Demyx has wonderful editing skills. He cut the sound and replaced it with digitally enhanced, state-of-the-art, perfectly times, hi-def music, gave every mini group a suitable amount of screen time, and Chibi-fied them so adorably that about 1 in every 5 fangirls die of fan-iac arrest before the video is over. And Axel was even able to blackmail some Dusks into doing it to, so they were the introduction for the video. Then Axel used his personal YouTube account (.88) to upload the video, pretending to be a fan (I think the better term used would be obsessive fangirl, what with the overuse of the terms kawaii, cute, adorable, fangasmic, and nose-bleed inducing. (He didn't _actually _think this way! he just doesn't know that most normal fans don't speak like that!)) They were a pretty instantaneous hit among fans, and despite their adamant hatred for the whole ordeal, the members did like the fact that people adored them (no matter how fucking scary they may be). But never ask them about it, they'll deny EVERYTHING.

Oh, and yes, Xigbar did go on to kill the Caramell Girls. With a hammer.

**A/N: OK! Wow… um… yeah. That's it, pretty much. Huh, it's over. WOOT, FIRST FINISHED MULTI-CHAP! :D Yeah! I'm not sure how happy I am with this ending. But I don't care about my feelings, I care about YOURS! (That's right, yours) So, drop me a review, constructive criticism is wonderful… and… yeah… *overuse of ellipses* Anyway, thank you, guys, for everything! This is Lord Disco, reporting to you from LDTCD, for the last time. **

**~O.L.D. **


End file.
